


city lights

by 555xuxi



Series: markhei one shots <3 [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: <3, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by many songs, Lowercase, M/M, Whoop Whoop, new york city trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/555xuxi/pseuds/555xuxi
Summary: guilt still filled his body so he came up with an idea. “i’ll pay for the gas and snacks. and you can’t say no.”yukhei chuckled, “i literally can’t say no so, go ahead minhyung.”mark was okay with that.or which mark and yukhei drive to new york city at 1 am
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: markhei one shots <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914913
Kudos: 28





	city lights

**Author's Note:**

> two things  
> 1\. if u don’t know what a wawa is, it’s basically just like another type gas station but cooler  
> 2\. this is inspired by four songs to which you should TOTALLY check out
> 
> https://youtu.be/Ar6u90btpJQ  
> https://youtu.be/uQFVqltOXRg  
> https://youtu.be/WL3B0zgdkiA  
> https://youtu.be/vJtz_q_F0KA
> 
> i don’t know if these links will work it’s my first time using ao3 lol
> 
> enough of me rambling, enjoy this one am piece !!

markie 🚀

sooo, where dija wanna go ??

... new york city?

“i still kinda can’t believe you agreed to this.” mark sits down on the passenger seat.

“well, i can’t sleep at the moment. so what better thing to do than, ya know. drive for an hour and thirteen minutes.” yukhei shrugged.

mark still felt bad for the fact that he would have to drive the whole time (apart from the constant stops they’re gonna make to adventure around and take pictures like the teenagers they are) but yukhei would reassure him that he was perfectly fine with it and he would’ve literally said no if he truly didn’t want to. 

guilt still filled his body so he came up with an idea. “i’ll pay for the gas and snacks. and you can’t say no.”

yukhei chuckled, “i literally can’t say no so, go ahead minhyung.”

mark was okay with that.

it was currently one am and they decided to first start off at a wawa. while yukhei stayed out to fill in gas, mark took the responsibility to fetch some snacks for their one hour drive. he grabbed some random chocolates, drinks, candies, bags of chips, and two slushees for the both of them. it was a good amount of things to munch on throughout the road trip. after paying for all of the things, he came out with about three bags in his hand and saw that yukhei was still outside.

“sup.” mark said, putting the bags in the back seat with the other things they brought.

“hey. i was just thinking about how i could’ve left you here all alone, but i’m too much of a good friend to do that.” yukhei said, taking the pump out.

“good to know.” mark said, opening the passenger door.

yukhei laughed at his reaction, sitting back in drivers seat. he connected his phone to the bluetooth to play some music while he drives there. who cares about directions when it’s more about the vibes. or it’s what yukhei likes to think. mark likes to think otherwise and follow the directions in fear of getting lost and never found ever again. he kinda needs to lay off the buzzfeed unsolved videos at three am.

the car ride started off with some light songs that bring up the mood for the rest of the trip. after a good thirty minutes passes by and they haven’t had any troubles (apart from mark accidentally drinking from yukhei’s slushee) and the vibes were just amazing. yukhei had made a playlist before hand just in case for situations like this cause ‘you never knew who’s car you’ll be in at 4 am and needing the perfect jams’ (his words not mark’s).

mark’s face lit up when he saw that they were getting closer to the city. he doesn’t really know why but the thought of being in a city gives him serotonin. so when he saw yukhei’s text, his body did the texting for him. it took a moment to realize that mark’s dream is going on a trip to new york city late at night with the guy you love.

love was an understatement when it comes to yukhei. mark was in love with his best friend and he came to terms in their freshman year. after spending literal sleepless nights thinking about him, mark knew that if this chance ever came, he was gonna take the time to confess to him. and god did he hope he said yes cause it would be a VERY awkward ride back home.

“wow yukhei, i’m pretty surprised of the playlist. it really does fit the mood perfectly.” mark praised him.

“haha thanks. it took a lot of music listening and tears to think of this. like i deadass took the time to think of a scenario for each song to see if it fit the mood. it also needed to hit a certain ping in my heart.” yukhei said, explaining it with his free hand.

after a good five minutes, they had fully entered the city. the lights looked breathtaking with the night sky. mark and yukhei both looked in awed while staring at them. they both decided to park at an free office space and go walk around. mark was thankful that he brought his school’s hoodie. it was surprisingly chilly. yukhei was also being thoughtful and brought his denim jacket with fuzzy coating in the inside. they had decided to dress up a bit so they could take photos for their instagrams.

as they both did their fair share of ‘ooh look at that’ and ‘WHOA MARK THATS PRETTY LIT’, mark decided it was time to drop the question.

“sooo, yukhei.” mark asked, looking up at him.

yukhei hummed in response, giving mark some more confidence. he caught him by surprise when mark held his hands and stopped in the middle of the side walk. they were infront of some sort of random bakery that wasn’t open. mark starred into yukhei’s eyes and gosh did he ever notice that his eyes were literally a fucking  _galaxy_?  whatever mark was doing, there was no turning back.

“yuk-xuxi. ever since we met in 8th grade, you made me think things i never thought i’d find myself thinking. in freshman year, it had hit me that i, mark minhyung lee, has this big fat crush on you. and on this day, you made me realize that i don’t even like you. i think, i think i...love you? it’s fine if you don’t agree back but, gosh.  _ i fucking am in love with you _ _._ when you messaged me saying that you wanted to go out my heart was just  screaming at me to say ‘let’s go to new york city!’. and i know i would have regretted it if i said something different, or just simply not respond at all. so here i am. holding your hand in the middle of a sidewalk in new york asking you if you wanna be my boyfriend.” mark said.

yukhei just starred at him with shock. of course he was, mark just let freaking confessed to him what else was he gonna do? eat his ass right there an then? mark gave him a moment for him to take all of it in. there was a thought in the back of his head saying that yukhei didn’t like him back, but mark used all his power to keep it at the back of his head.

“oh gosh i’m sorry if you don’t think the same.” mark sighed.

yukhei shook his head as he shook his hands signaling that mark was thinking the wrong things. he sighed before opening his mouth.

“wow i really did not expect this,” he gave a shaky laugh, “but mark. how do i say this...hmm...” and with that, he smashed his lips into his.

this time, it was mark’s turn to get caught off guard as he stumbled a little. he snaked his hands behind yukhei’s neck as he kissed back.they soon pulled apart due to lack of air, but still stared at each other’s eyes.

“dude, you don’t know how long i’ve been wanting to do that.” mark said, giving a breathy chuckle.

“me neither.” yukhei grinned.

maybe going to new york city at 3 am with your new boyfriend truly is the best think mark could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading !! really #appreciate it (all jokes aside i really do !)
> 
> gooo check me out on my other socials if u want??? not forcing u ofc <3
> 
> ig: y6khei  
> twt: CYBERJAEMIN  
> weheartit: JA3BEOM99
> 
> again, tanks 4 reading and i hope u have a wonderful day or night !! >-<


End file.
